The present invention relates to a liquid level sensing apparatus for sensing a liquid level in a noncontact manner by using a device such as a hall element.
A liquid level sensing apparatus capable of performing such a liquid level sensing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-206959.